Microelectronics device manufacturers often must test their components before delivering them to a customer for integration into a larger system. For example, MEMS gyroscopes, which measure rotation, often are integrated into a number of safety critical systems, such as the stability control system of an automobile. If the gyroscope of a stability control system malfunctions, it can cause the automobile to lose control and crash. Accordingly, testing is important, and often critical, prior to implementation in such a system.
As known by those in the art, there is a continuing demand to produce more sensitive and precise microelectronic components. Continuing with the gyroscope example, space or military system integrators currently require gyroscopes with measurement ranges up to 40,000 degrees per second over a wide range of vibration frequency, from 10 Hz to 1000 Hz, or cycles per second. Current testers known to the inventors, however, are incapable of accurately testing gyroscopes at such extreme test conditions. For example, reasonably accurate gyroscope testers known to the inventors can test only up to 10,000 degrees per second and at constant rotational rate only, i.e. DC . This leaves a significant unknown in the performance of high rate gyroscopes.